Don't Leave Me
by Kadasa-Mori
Summary: One-Shot The battle is over. Naraku has been killed. But does Inuyasha really want Kagome to stay in this era, or does he not care? (InuKagSanMiroSessOC)


**Disclaimer: **WAH! It's true! I don't own Inuyasha, or Kagome or Sango or Miroku or Shippo or Koga ((goes on and on for about 2 hours)) even though I wish I owned Sesshiemaru ((sighs happily)) But I do own Kadasa and this story so NO STEALING!

Now, on with the story...

**

* * *

****Don't Leave Me**

**By: Kadasa Mori **

Kagome sighed as she flopped down on the hillside back in Inuyasha's forest. Inuyasha was sitting in the tree dozing, Sango, Kohaku, and Miroku curled up under another tree, and Sesshoumaru and his friend Kadasa lying on the grass, Kadasa having her head on Sesshoumaru's leg.

Kagome flashed back to ten days ago, right before the battle.

* * *

**FLASHBACK**

Kagome walked back from the hot springs, feeling refreshed and quite happy. Sango was staying a little while longer, Kagome suspecting she had to calm herself down, knowing that the battle was drawing closer, her brother wrapped up in it.

Kagome stopped as she felt a youkai presence growing closer. She grabbed for her bow realizing she had left it at camp.

'_Stupid! Stupid Kagome_!' She yelled at herself and had time to shield her eyes as a cloud of dust rose from where the youkai skidded to a stop. When she opened her eyes, Sesshoumaru stood there, watching her with a raised eyebrow.

"Sesshoumaru!" She squeaked and took several steps back. He just watched her.

"OOMPH!" Someone collided with Sesshoumaru both of them tumbling to the ground and rolling to the side of Kagome, who blinked in surprise.

The blond haired girl giggled, lying on Sesshoumaru's back. He grunted and turned so she fell off and he could stand up and brush his clothes off.

"What was that for?" He asked.

She shrugged standing up and randomly pulling a leaf out of his hair. "I didn't know you had stopped."

"I was stopped for several seconds before you barreled into me." He snapped.

She frowned then shoved him playfully. "Aw. Is Sesshiemaru embarrassed?"

Kagome saw his eye twitch as he turned and ignored the girl who started laughing.

"Who…" Kagome started but the girl straightened up waving.

"Koban wa! I'm Kadasa, at your service!" She chirped and bowed low then stood back up pointing to Sesshoumaru.

"This is Sesshoumaru. He's in a bad mood cause he's looking for his brother-"

"Half brother." Sesshoumaru interrupted.

Kadasa sighed. "_Half_ brother cause he wants to go defeat Mr. Monkey Man."

"Mr… Monkey… Man?"

"Hai. His real name is Naraku but I call him Mr. Monkey Man cause he wears a monkey costume!" She shouted happily tossing her arms into the air and laughing.

Kagome sweat dropped. Oh she'd just love to hear this girl say that to Naraku.

"So anyway, we're looking for an inuyoukai-"

"Haynou." Sesshoumaru interrupted.

"WHATEVER!" She shouted and Sesshoumaru growled at her but surprisingly didn't chop her head off. "We're looking for his _half_-brother who is a _haynou_ named Inuyasha. Seen him?"

"Uh… yeah… he's one of my traveling companions." Kagome stated, pointing to the path that led to the others.

"Oh." Kadasa was silently before she put on her grin and bowed at Kagome. "Lead the way fair miko!"

Kagome blinked then glanced at Sesshoumaru who was sighing. Hiding her smile she turned and headed for camp. She froze as she realized who she was actually leading to camp and she looked back at Sesshoumaru.

Kadasa cocked her head, wondering why Kagome stopped, Sesshoumaru just sighing.

"I won't harm the haynou miko." He called. Kagome felt her breath release and she nodded.

"And I'll make sure he doesn't do the same to either of you." She agreed then hurried back towards camp.

Taking another deep breath right outside of the line of sight she stepped into camp and smiled at Inuyasha who was sitting against a tree opposite of her.

"Inuyasha." She called and saw him look up. "We have guests." He raised an eyebrow and looked behind her.

"I don't wanna go in first!" They heard Kadasa shout then a "Hey! Put me down! Hey!" Kadasa was pushed into the camp by Sesshoumaru and she grinned at Miroku who was sitting on Inuyasha's left.

"Hiya Inuyasha!"

Miroku, confused, pointed to Inuyasha who was standing up, hand on his sword.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome cried. "They're here as allies!"

He snorted and rushed at Sesshoumaru, pulling out his sword at the same time. Kadasa held out her hands and before Kagome could say 'sit' Inuyasha slammed into a hard silver force field.

"What the hell?" He cursed sitting up and rubbing his head.

Kadasa smiled, eyes glowing silver instead of being their regular crystal blue. "Gomen Inuyasha. Can't have you attacking us now can I?"

"Kadasa." Sesshoumaru stated and she nodded and put her hands in fists the force field collapsing on itself. She giggled and twirled around camp.

"Whoo hoo! That makes me kinda dizzy." She almost tripped and fell but Sesshoumaru grabbed her around the waist holding her up next to him.

Inuyasha and Kagome's jaw almost fell out of their head and Miroku raised his eyebrows. Even Sango who had just returned from the springs with no idea what was happening was stunned.

"Hai Inuyasha?" Sesshoumaru asked coldly and they all regained their composure, Sango plopping down next to Miroku, Kagome sitting where Inuyasha once was, Inuyasha next to her and finally Sesshoumaru and Kadasa between the other two groups.

"So Sesshoumaru, Kadasa," Kagome started. "Why are you guys here?"

"We are in need of your assistance in defeating Naraku." Sesshoumaru stated bored.

Kadasa nodded. "We also need the wolf's help."

"You mean Kouga?" Sango asked.

Kadasa nodded again. "Mr. Wolfy-Man was also hurt by Mr. Monkey Man." Inuyasha and Miroku snorted in laughter, Sango trying to hide her grin.

"Mr… Monkey Man!" Inuyasha cried. When Kadasa nodded they lost their composure and all started howling in laughter.

Kadasa frowned and looked up at Sesshoumaru. "Was it something I said?"

* * *

Now, a group of 9 fighters stood on the hilltop looking over the castle rippling with evil. 

One was a wolf youkai, the prince of his pack in the mountains. His tribe was slaughtered by one of Naraku's offspring.

One was a young fox youkai, an orphan taken in by Kagome.

One was a monk, cursed with a kazaana in his right palm that would devour him alive if he didn't kill Naraku.

One was a taijiya and her pet fire neko youkai. Her family and fellow villagers were slaughter by Naraku.

One was an inuyoukai, a proud taiyoukai of the West who had been Naraku's puppet and wanted revenge.

Another was also an inuyoukai who had tagged along for a reason none of them seemed to understand.

One was an inuyoukai haynou who 50 years ago, make that 52 years ago had been tricking into thinking his love had betrayed him then was killed before Kagome set him free.

And lastly was a miko, a time traveler from the future and the reincarnation of Inuyasha's love from 52 years ago.

The group started forward towards the castle, knowing they were walking towards their doom and death

As they stepped quietly into the flat area in the center of the castle Inuyasha and Kouga started sniffing the air. They heard a quiet growl and looked over in time to see Kadasa in defensive mode.

"What's wrong Kadasa?" Sesshoumaru asked, taking a whiff of the air.

"A soulless person is coming near." She said quietly, flinging her head all around.

"What?" Miroku asked.

"Soulless?" Sango frowned trying to think of who that would be. "It could be Kikyo but Kikyo died. Then… it must be…"

"KANNA!" Shippo cried. They all flipped around to see the pale child hold up a mirror to suck their souls out. They all scattered to avoid being sucked into the mirror.

Inuyasha, Kagome, and Shippo hid behind the edge of the house, Sango and Miroku diving into a doorway to peek out, Kouga hopping onto the roof, and Sesshoumaru and Kadasa across from Inuyasha and Kagome.

Inuyasha glanced at the two inuyoukai and saw Sesshoumaru holding Kadasa behind him. He smiled, understanding that Sesshoumaru had feelings closer than 'friendship' for the female inuyoukai. He frowned as he realized Kanna was coming closer.

Shippo suddenly hopped onto his shoulder and hugged his neck.

"Shippo?" He asked. Shippo jumped onto Kagome's shoulder hugging her.

"Will you guys be my new mama and papa?" He asked. They blinked in surprise, looked at each other then back at the fox and nodded. "Arigatou." He smiled then hopped onto the ground as they saw Kanna turned the corner, mirror in hand. They both realized at the same time what he was doing and tried to stop him.

"SHIPPO!" Kagome screamed.

Shippo lunged at Kanna, his fangs catching her neck as she stumbled and fell to the ground gasping. He kept scratching her with his paws, keeping a tight hold on her neck. He knew Kagura was around, that she'd come and avenge her sister when she had died.

He felt the life slip from the pale girl and he stepped back wiping blood from his fangs. He heard the wind blowing ferociously behind him and turned long enough to smile at Kagome and Inuyasha before he felt the dance of blades cut through him. He tumbled and toppled to the other side of the clearing, already dead.

"Shippo…" Kagome whimpered as she saw Kagura land next to her sister and move a trembling hand to touch her shoulder. Inuyasha gave Kagome a hug before stepping towards Kagura who glared at him.

"Haynou. You shall die!" She spat and raised her fan but stopped at Kouga leapt in front of Kagura. "The wolf…" She stated quietly.

Kouga growled. "That's right wind witch! I'm here to get revenge for my slaughtered pack and the poor fox cub you just killed!"

"Kouga…" Inuyasha started. Kouga looked over his shoulder at the haynou, glaring at him to dare to say something. Inuyasha smiled.

"Arigatou… for Shippo." Kouga blinked then nodded.

"You take care of my Kagome all right?" He joked.

Inuyasha smirked. "Yours? I don't think so."

Kouga nodded then waved at Kagome and took off towards the wind sorceress who smirked and hopped backwards.

"Dance of blades!" Kouga avoided them all. Hopping closer, seeing the sorceress start to panic.

"Dance of tornadoes!" This time Kouga got hit by one and fell grunting in pain.

Kagura started laughing. "That's what you get mangy wolf! You should've never killed my sister! Now I'm invinci-" She gasped as she saw claws headed for her throat. As his hand swung upwards, she send a wave of the Dance of blades at him.

Both fell a few seconds later.

They didn't rise.

They're chests didn't move.

Kagome screamed and started sobbing. She had just lost 2 of her closest friends and the worst enemy wasn't even there yet. How many more did she have to loose!

They slowly came out of their hiding spots and looked around. Sango was crying silently, Kagome hugging Inuyasha, Inuyasha's ears flat to his head and Miroku praying for their souls. Kadasa looked down, sad.

Inuyasha blinked and looked at Sesshoumaru who was staring at Shippo. He was pale and his eyes were wide.

"Sesshoumaru?" He asked, drawing the attention of the group. The taiyoukai jumped and nodded. "You okay?"

He nodded. "He just looks so much like Rin." He whispered. They all bowed their heads, knowing who Rin was and why he was scared.

"FOOLS!" A voice shouted above them. They all looked up to see Naraku flying in a cloud of miasma, baboon suit on.

Kadasa started giggling like a maniac. "MR. MONKEY MAN!"

"WHAT!" He screamed, instantly at her side. "What did you just called me?"

She grinned. "Mr. Monkey Man!"

He seemed so stunned that someone would dare call him that, that he just stared, not noticing Kadasa pulled a sword from her side.

He noticed when she rammed it through his stomach though. She grinned as he gasped.

"What's wrong Mr. Monkey Man?" She asked innocently. He smirked and sent a sharp tentacle at her but she leapt backwards.

He started laughing. "FOOL! I have the Shikon no Tama! This wound is nothing to me!" He suddenly paled.

She smirked. "What's wrong? Missing something?"

He roared and they all looked at her. She held up the nearly complete Shikon no Tama. He raced for her but had to jump back when a boomerang flew at him.

He snarled at Sango who smirked and repositioned it to shoot at him again. He waved a hand and Sango froze as she heard familiar footsteps. She turned and saw Kohaku walking towards her. She almost started crying but held her composure.

"Gomen nasai Kohaku." She muttered before flying at her brother with a speed no one knew she possessed. Kagome looked back at Naraku to see him advancing on Kadasa who was still watching Sango.

"Naraku!" She shouted and strung and arrow in one swift motion but just missed his arm, burning it instead of taking it off.

He snarled and flew at her only to feel a sword slice into his back. He flung around and snarled at Sesshoumaru only to be hit by Inuyasha.

Every time he turned his back, someone was attacking him. Until he saw Miroku with his back to him. He smirked and grabbed the monk in a choke hold.

Everyone stopped moving.

"Don't come any closer or I'll make sure Miroku dies." He smirked as no one moved. A sword was slammed through his stomach again and he gasped, dropping Miroku and stumbling forward. He turned around to see Sango with blood on her cheek, arms and chest but no visible wounds on her body.

"But you… Kohaku…" He stuttered. She motioned behind her where a bloody, dead Kohaku lay next to her broken Hiraikotsu.

Naraku was obviously not ready for that to happen and looked like he was starting to fail. He was powerless, the Shikon no Tama stripped from him, he had three stomach wounds, his detachments were dead and Kohaku as well.

He had two full grown youkai, a haynou, a monk, a miko, and a taijiya after his blood and he was starting to feel woozy. But on the other hand…

Miroku's left arm was twisted, Sango was limping, Sesshoumaru was bleeding heavily, Kadasa as well, Inuyasha had a long slice across his chest and his left arm, at least several ribs broken, and Kagome was starting to wear out from using so many arrows.

'_Kagome_…' A voice suddenly called through her head. '_Inuyasha, Sesshoumaru, Miroku, and Sango. Listen, we all have to attack him at once. Sango, Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru your swords, Kagome your arrow and Miroku some seals. I'll bind them together into once attack all right? Don't nod just shift so it looks like you want to attack him but you can't_.'

She saw them all glance around then back at Naraku, trying to shift into a better defensive mode. Naraku was looking for a way out.

Kadasa waited… waited…

"NOW!" She shouted so loudly it startled Naraku and he took a step back.

At the same time Sango tossed her sword and Miroku tossed several seals in his direction to ensure his remains stayed at rest. The seals attached to the sword. Kagome shot an arrow and her pink miko energy left the arrow and wrapped around the sword. Sesshoumaru aimed an attack from Toukijin and the blue light wrapped around Sango's sword, mixing with Kagome's to make a lavender color and finally Inuyasha's backlash wave made the sword glow a bright white.

Naraku screamed and tossed several sharp pointed tentacles as the group.

There was a scream as Naraku disappeared they gave a breath of relief only to realize one of them had gotten the tentacle in their left shoulder.

Sango got one that slashed her leg, one missed Kagome by millimeters, one passing way by Miroku. Another clipped Inuyasha's right arm and his left leg, and Sesshoumaru caught one on his left rib.

Kadasa sat on the ground shuddering as the tentacle was stuck in her shoulder. Sesshoumaru was at her side immediately, Kagome and Sango following soon enough, Miroku and Inuyasha making sure that Naraku was dead by chopping up whatever remain and using Miroku's spiritual powers to dissolve it.

"We have to get it out Kadasa." Kagome said and reached for it. Kadasa snarled and grabbed the girl's wrist baring her fangs. Kagome's eyes widened and she froze.

"Iie." Kadasa growled.

"Kadasa…" Sango said sorrowfully. "We have to get it out or it'll infect you."

"Iie! It won't he-AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" She screamed as Sesshoumaru grabbed the gray lob and pulled as quick as he could.

Kadasa pounced on him, both of them tumbling across the ground. The blur ended and Kadasa was sitting on his chest, trying to grab his throat while he fought her hands away. The blur resumed and Sesshoumaru had Kadasa's wrists in one hand, ankles in the other and she was around his shoulders like a pig.

Kagome and Sango started giggling then Kagome realized something.

"Sesshoumaru… your arm… it's healed?"

He cocked his head then looked at his grown arm and nodded. "Kadasa healed it."

"Kadasa's… a healer?" Sango asked.

He nodded. "But only if she has enough energy."

"Then why didn't you let her heal herself?" Inuyasha asked as he walked towards the group.

"Because, she didn't have enough power to do it in one sitting. She'd have to wait several days to get it out. By then she'd be infected." They noticed the object of attention was now out cold around his shoulders.

Kagome giggled then noticed Sango looking across the clearing to where Kohaku lay.

Sango sighed then saw Sesshoumaru kneel in front of them, putting Kadasa on the ground. He walked over to Kohaku and picked him up, setting him back near Sango, handing Kagome the jewel shard that was in his back, and drew Tenseiga. He waved it over Kohaku then and sheathed it as Sango saw Kohaku's eyes move.

"Kohaku?" She asked. Kohaku looked up at his sister.

"Sango?" He started crying. "Sango! What have I done!"

She hugged him, crying herself. "It wasn't your fault Kohaku!" She heard Sesshoumaru snort and ignored him hugging Kohaku.

A few minutes later Kohaku had stopped crying and had fallen asleep. Kirara transformed into a large cat and Sango, Miroku, and Kohaku climbed on. Kouga and Shippo were placed behind them, Kouga's jewel shards placed with the others.

They were still missing one but that didn't matter to Kagome right then and there as she climbed onto Inuyasha's back. What she was looking forward to was sleeping for several days straight.

She glanced at Sesshoumaru who was carrying Kadasa bridal style. She frowned slightly before putting her face on Inuyasha's back. Maybe someday, Inuyasha would carry her that way.

**END FLASHBACK**

* * *

Kagome looked over at Miroku and Sango a few days ago, Miroku had proposed to Sango and she said hai. 

Kagome turned her gaze over at Sesshoumaru and Kadasa who had stood up. Well actually it was Kadasa who had stood up and grabbed Sesshoumaru's hands tugging him up.

That resulted in Sesshoumaru toppling into her and both of them tumbling down the hill landing in a pile at the bottom.

Kagome giggled as Sesshoumaru climbed off Kadasa and sat up like nothing had happened, Kadasa laughing her head off.

Kagome had learned a lot about the two inuyoukai over the past few days. Sesshoumaru was lord of the western lands while Kadasa was just a common youkai though she did rule over quite a bit of land in the western domain.

The two had met when they were kids, their fathers talking about politics. They separated and eventually met up together when Rin, Sesshoumaru's adopted human daughter somehow found her way to Kadasa's home a few months ago and they were reunited.

Kadasa was the strangest, most kindest person Kagome had ever met. She went out of her way to make others happy and Kagome knew that if their gazes weren't on the 2 inuyoukai, Sesshoumaru would be smiling.

She shook her head and turned to the two again as Kadasa looked angry at the smirking Sesshoumaru for some reason and she shoved him backwards. He almost fell in the river and took a deep breath before grabbing Kadasa's wrist and shoving her towards the water. She grabbed his hand as he pulled away and they both toppled in.

Kagome and the others started howling in laughter as the two inuyoukai popped up soaking wet, climbed out, shaking like the dogs they were then hopping back up the hill.

"What's everyone laughing bout?" Kadasa asked.

"You." Miroku grinned. Kadasa giggled.

"Well that's a silly reason!" They all started chuckling and enjoyed the freedom of not having to worry about anything.

But someone was worrying about something; whether or not they were going to be staying in this era, depending on a certain haynou's feelings.

* * *

Kagome woke up bright and early and cooked everyone some food. As the smell of food wafted through the hut, Kagome dragged, Miroku, Sango, and Kadasa out of the hut as soon as they all awoke. 

"Listen guys…" She started wringing her hands together. "I just… I'm going to tell Inuyasha that I'm leaving today."

Sango and Miroku gasped and immediately started disagreeing, Kadasa looking confused.

"Kagome! You can't leave us!" Sango cried.

"I agree with Lady Sango! You can't leave! You're the only one that keeps this group together!" Miroku answered.

Kadasa chuckled and they all turned towards her. "You want to make sure that the haynou cares for you?"

Kagome flushed while it was Sango and Miroku's turn to be confused.

"Well… yeah…"

"Oh! I get it!" Sango cried.

"You want to tell Inuyasha that you're leaving for good and if he doesn't try and stop you…" Miroku frowned.

"But he will stop you! We'll make him!" Sango yipped.

"Iie!" Kagome yelled. "If he doesn't stop me on his own… well…"

Sango frowned then hugged Kagome. "I'll miss you if I don't ever see you again."

"I know. I'll miss you too!" Kagome frowned then turned to Miroku. "You'd better take good care of Sango."

He blinked and looked at the taijiya whose eye was twitching but she was bright red.

"Kagome… I can take care of myself." She ground out then when she noticed Kagome who giggling snorted and turned on her heel heading back to the hut.

Kagome giggled and was about to follow when Kadasa put a hand on her shoulder. Kagome turned and smiled.

"I had almost forgotten that you were here Kadasa."

Kadasa snorted and grabbed her right hand putting her right a few inches above it. Kagome frowned and was about to look up at Kadasa when there was an emerald spark.

Kagome jumped back rubbing her hand while Kadasa looked puzzled.

"Kadasa?" Kagome asked and the youkai jumped and looked up.

"It's nothing." She stated, shaking her head. "I just wanted to test your miko powers and see how strong you were."

"Am I strong?"

Kadasa chuckled and nodded. "Kagome…" She took a whiff of the wind to make sure no one was around before turning back to the miko. "You have incredible powers. I also sensed a link to some sort of… portal…"

"The Bone Eater's Well?" Kagome asked.

Kadasa shrugged. "Something. But you do control the well so that means that you can control was goes in and what doesn't."

Kagome just stared then grinned. "Well I don't have to worry about jewel shards anymore."

Kadasa cocked her head then shrugged. "Whatever. Now, let's head back to the hut and get ready to torment Sesshoumaru!" Kagome giggled as the inuyoukai took off towards the village, pulling Kagome after her.

* * *

Kagome looked around the hut and saw three faces watching her, Sesshoumaru just looking bored and Inuyasha staring at the fire. 

She stood up and took a deep breath, all eyes turning towards her.

"Everyone… I'd just like to say that… I'm leaving."

Inuyasha snorted. "Whatever." Kagome face fell and she was about to start crying when he continued. "You got three days."

She took a deep breath. "I'm not coming back." She saw him stiffen slightly before turning to look at her. "I'm going home and closing the well."

"What?" He asked softly.

She looked down then held out her hand, the Shikon no Tama in her palm. She grabbed his hand and dropped it into his palm. He just stared at it.

"Sayonara."

"Kagome." Sango stood up and hugged her. "Please come back." She whispered so only she could hear.

Miroku hugged her too, Kadasa winking at her, Sesshoumaru just nodding.

"Sayonara." She waved and walked out the door of the hut, Inuyasha still sitting there with the jewel in his palm.

"Inuyasha." Sango started. He looked at her then after Kagome.

"She… she's leaving?" He asked still looking stunned. Someone whacked him over the head and he turned to see Sesshoumaru standing there.

"It's because you never told her your feelings mutt." He growled.

"But…"

"If you want her to stay, you might want to tell her." Sesshoumaru motioning to the door.

* * *

Kagome looked over her shoulder and frowned when she didn't see a red flash following after her to stop her from returning to her time. She shrugged. 

'_Maybe he's waiting at the well for me.'_

But… when she got to the well… she looked around in surprise. Her haynou was no where in sight. Did she really mean that little to him?

She felt tears prick her eyes. He didn't come for her. He didn't care. She quickly walked to the well and put her hands on the edge looking down into its darkness.

Did she really want to go home? Leave this world behind? She looked around the forest and a picture of Inuyasha sitting in the tree flashed through her mind. She felt tears again and she sighed.

She had too. If she stayed, she'd only cry over what she couldn't have. She climbed onto the rim and took a deep breath. She stepped into the darkness just as she heard a "KAGOME!" from the woods.

She gasped and felt a clawed hand grab her wrist. She looked up into Inuyasha's face.

"Inuyasha?"

"Kagome. Stop kidding. Where are you going?"

She looked at the darkness. "Back home."

"Oh. When will you really be back?"

"It's the true Inuyasha. I won't be back Inuyasha." She felt his grip loosen then tighten, trying not to drop her.

"What?" He asked hoarsely.

"You don't care for me Inuyasha." She muttered. "That's why I have to go home."

"And how did you come to that conclusion when you didn't ask me?" He asked.

She frowned and before she could say anything he tugged her out of the well and into a bear hug.

"I… Inu… Inuyasha?"

"Kagome. Don't leave me." He pulled away golden eyes looking into her chocolate brown eyes. "Ashiteru."

She blinked then her eyes widened. "Wha… you… I…"

He frowned, thinking she didn't feel the same when she wrapped her arms around him crying.

"Inuyasha! Ashiteru!" He smiled and lifted her chin kissing her.

Sango and Miroku sighed happily sitting in the bushes. Sesshoumaru smirked.

"Bout time." He stated and Kadasa nodded looking back at the pair, her smile dropping as she realized the man she wanted didn't return her feelings.

"Kadasa?" Sesshoumaru asked. She jumped and looked over with a smile.

"Hai?"

He raised an eyebrow and making sure Sango and Miroku weren't looking grabbed her hand. She jumped and looked up at him in surprise. He smiled at her and turned back to Inuyasha and Kagome who were hugging each other.

Kadasa's smile returned to her face. Maybe there was a chance that he liked her. Her smile widened and she squeezed his hand.

It was the start to a brand new age. Kagome would become Inuyasha's mate, becoming a haynou herself. Sango and Miroku would have several kids and rebuild the taijiya village.

And Sesshoumaru and Kadasa… well… soon enough there would be two ruling the western domain.

* * *

**Author's Note**

**Kadasa**: Yay! I get to rule the Western domain!

**Sesshoumaru**: _((rolls eyes))_ Yippee.

**Kadasa**: _((hugs herself))_ I'm gonna be queen!

**Inuyasha**: Hey! I thought this fic was about me and Kagome!

**Kadasa**: _((holds up two fingers)) _One it's Kagome and I _((puts one finger down))_ and two, it was supposed to be but I changed it around so that it's more interesting this way.

**Inuyasha**: _((grumbles))_

**Kadasa**: _((grins))_ All right. Until next time my faithful fans. _((waves an arm at empty space then looks back)) _Well… I do need some fans… uh… please read and review!

**Sesshoumaru**: If they read that it means they read the fic baka.

**Kadasa**: _((nods)) _I know. Anyway, Sayonara!

_Translations_

Arigatou – thanks

Ashiteru – I love you

Baka – stupid, silly

Gomen – sorry

Gomen nasai – I'm sorry

Hai – yes

Haynou – ½ demon

Hiraikotsu – bone boomerang

Iie – no

Inuyoukai – dog demon

Kazaana – wind tunnel

Koban wa – good evening

Miko – priestess

Neko – cat

Sayonara – good bye

Taijiya – demon slayer

Taiyoukai – demon lord

Youkai – demon


End file.
